A Stupid Game
by nezushi4918
Summary: Host!Kageyama and Commoner! Hinata; AU (i gave up on summarys...sorry) one shot; K; Kagehina; Kageyama x Hinata


I dont own hq!, and the amazing characters.

A stupid Game - chap by nezushi4918

* * *

To say Hinata was embarrassed was little, right now his only thought was for someone to kill him! but this _was_ his fault….

He had entered a game with his friends and the winner would win a week full of meat buns but the loser was up to the winner what would he do…..it just never crossed his mind they would use the weakness he had for _The Host_ of the host club paradise S&M that Hinata mentioned a _few_ times was….well….tall?!

Now here he was dressed in a high school girls uniform and at the front door of the exact same host club the guy of his interests worked and to be more funny the girls had even put his wild hair in two ponytails.

Damn, he was starting to have doubts about this, how could Tanaka-senpai ask him to go in there ask for a bluenette and talk with him in _this ridiculous outfit_.

And for more, Yachi would accompany him she had a familiar so it seems they could relax about the payment and the age, really, who did Yachi knew, they were all guys!

Yachi smiled at him.

"Are you going to enter or not Hinata?"

She said looking worried at Hinata and patting his back gently.

"We can always go back!you dont have to do this if you really dont wanna!"

"No, the meat buns wins before anything, and besides the guy is not especial"...´ _ìt is!´…._ "Let´s go in"

He said as he started walking the three steps who would take him to the worst day of his life.

…..

"Welcome Home,Miss"

He didnt even had the time to breath when right after he entered there were two men were standing in each side of him ad bowing as they said something Hinata didnt even registered but Yachi behind him covered it.

"Im home!" Yachi said stepping forward as if she was used to this place, getting his and her´s school bags and giving to the man at her left.

"What? What are you doing here Yachi? Shouldnt you be at school?" The man on the right asked her with a smile.

Hinata only looked trying to understand what type of life Yachi had been hiding.

"No, dont worry, classes ended early for today..really….and i came because my friend really wanted to meet one of the host, but she only knows him from behind…"

Yachi said all this with a smile on her face talking to the older boys taller than her, sometimes looking at me and smiling.

"i wanna run...they know im a guy already" He said near Yachi ears but she dismissed.

"dont worry, they are just glad i brought a _cute_ friend, now say, how was the guy you saw."

He really wanted to disappear in this instant.

"Hum, H-He was a bluenette, w-with blue eyes, and a stern face-" Hinata said starting blushing again his will trying to keep his voice normal.

"-Tobio, without a doubt!" The two man said in unison looking at Hinata.

Yachi, you know the only person like that is Kageyama, what are you thinking about?"

"i was thinking if she could meet him just of a bit? is he busy?"

"Well, not right now it´s still early"

"What´s the name of the young lady who want to meet one of our hosts?"

The two of them were again looking at him, even when was Yachi who spoke for him.

"Hinata, Natsu Hinata!"

"Ok, accompany me lady´s, im Keichi, nice to meet you Hinata its always a pleasure to meet a friends of Yachi" Keichi said leading them to a table.

"Hum, you know Hinata, this place has very types of Hosts...and Kageyama...is not one for young girls, hum, good luck, see you later Yachi"

"Bye! See you later!"

"Yachi, What did he mean, why did you keep quiet about all of this!"

What am i doing lets get back!" Hinata said getting up from when he was seated next to Yachi, his back turned from the rest of the world.

"Why would you want to go back now that im here, young lady?" The person behind him said right behind his ear.

He knew who he was already, thanks to the bright smile Yachi was giving him, but he didnt dare turning around, he himself lost because he didnt know it was because of the feelings he was hoping he could ignore or because that voice gived him chills...

* * *

This is not one of my fav fanfics, i started this when i was a beginner and i stopped in the middle, just recently i ended it, but im sorry to say i forgot my original plot, so this is gonna become one shot since i still liked the idea ┑(￣Д ￣)┍

Sorry, if anyone follows and reviews i might do more but for now, its one shot thanks for reading this!(⌒▽⌒)

P.S= If you read Diving Hard about dgm i will be updating it tomorrow, if not go check it out if you ship yullen(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

= infos i had about this fanfic: Host - Oikawa, Akaashi (leader), Kuroo, Kageyama(OC), Iwa-chan.

Commoner - Hinata, etc.


End file.
